im pregnant
by salllzy
Summary: a special request from my reviewers


All was quiet in Volterra, people were going about their business of their daily lives. Inside Volterra was a different story the vampires were panicking, normally vampires don't panic it was all thanks to one Harry James Potter that every vampire was panicking.

Ten years ago Harry had came to Volterra looking for sanctuary and it was granted by the three ruling brothers, when they had granted it they never expected their lives to change so much.

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~ _

_Aro was sat in his throne watching as guards came to give their reports, when the doors to the main chamber burst open. Everyone got on the defensive and began to protect Aro, Marcus and Caius, walking through the remains of the door stood Harry Potter with fury written all over his face _

"_ARO! CARLISLE!" _

_While the Volturi never feared anything, the had began to fear for their lives. When they had learned that Harry was a wizard they had demanded proof and he gave them it, storming into the main chamber Harry stood in front of Aro and snarled _

"_I suppose the two of you think that this is funny!" _

_Aro gulped something that he hadn't done since he was human and asked _

"_Love, we have no idea what you are talking about. Could you please calm down and tell us." _

_The anger and fury left his face for a second before coming back in full force, Carlisle looked at Aro and wondered if their would be enough pieces of his lover left by the time Harry had finished with him. A dark chuckle filled the chamber then Harry spoke _

"_Neither you or Carlisle will be touching me for a very, very, very long time." _

"_What?!" _

_Harry turned his glare onto Carlisle who had taken a step backwards as Harry purred in a dangerous voice _

"_Tell me, when I told you that powerful wizards could get pregnant what was going through your minds?" _

_Aro's eyes widened comically as he stuttered out _

"_Y-y-your PREGANT?" _

_Harry began clapping _

"_Well done you figured it out." _

_Everyone in the chamber was frozen, and if vampires could of fainted then everyone would of fainted. Harry was stood with his hands on his hips glaring daggers at the brothers and poor Carlisle who had never been on the receiving end of Harry's anger. _

_Muttering a few words Harry's glamour dropped down and instead of a flat stomach was a baby bump, a very large baby bump _

"_We are having triplets that's why the bump is so big, I am about two month gone." _

_With that he whirled on his heel and stormed from the hall. _

_~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~ _

That had been nearly four month ago and Harry was due to go into labour any day now, which had everyone on edge. Sitting in the main chamber that started it all Harry was reading a book when he began to get sharp pain running through his stomach, breathing in and out through his nose he waited. Not even ten minutes later another pain shot through him

"Aro?"

Yes beloved?"

"I'm in labour."

All conversations stopped and all eyes went to Harry who was curling up on his self

"Aro love, I told you I am going into labour."

Still nothing Harry then shouted

"DOBBY!"

Dobby appeared

"Harry Potters….."

"Dobby go and get POPPY NOW!"

The contractions were beginning to get closer and closer together, until a familiar face came running in carrying her birth kit.

Four hours later Harry was sat in Aro's arms feeding his new baby girl, Carlisle was holding one of the boys smiling softly as he fed him. Aro turned and looked at his new family and asked

"What shall we name them?"

Harry gave a blinding smile

"this little one will be Aura Lilly Jane Cullen-Potter, the one that Carlisle is holding will be Marcus Caius Aro Cullen-Potter. And the little on that is asleep will be Severus Carlisle Demetri Cullen-Potter."

The smiles that Harry got made him know he had made the right choice in picking the names now for him his life was perfect.

**This was a special request from my reviewers who asked about a Aro/Harry/Carlisle pairing this is a short oneshot to see what people think, so good bad? **


End file.
